Our Love Is Destiny
by EzriaTypeOfGirl
Summary: Aria and Ezra are married and moved to New York after their parents disowned them when they got married to each other. One night when back in Rosewood, they got in a bad car accident due to the breaks being cut by Noel Kahn (Aria's Ex- Boyfriend from High School) leading them to forget each other. Both their parents don't mention the other to their child 'protecting them'.
1. Chapter 1

Aria and Ezra were happily married and had been for the longest of times. After Aria's parents disowned her for dating and marring Ezra, they moved to New York and haven't been back to Rosewood since then, 5 years ago. When Hanna gets engaged Aria and Ezra go back to Rosewood to visit Hanna for a week or two for her engagement dinner and wedding. But, little did they know that that would change their lives forever... After a few drinks with the girls and their guys, they all set for home. Aria and Ezra headed for Spencer and Toby's as they were staying there. But, Noel (Aria's Ex-Boyfriend and Enemy from High School) had cut the brakes on their. Later on that night as they drove to Spencer's, they ran into a tree and Aria went through the sheild. They both forgot everything that had happened for the past 7 years. Forgetting each other and since Aria's parents and Ezra's Mom not liking either of their child's spouses, decided to make a plan where they didn't mention each other to them and would black mail anyone who tried to tell them. But, after about 4 months going back to their lifes Ezra came back to Rosewood for a teaching job at Hollis. They ran into each other, like literally ran into each other, twice! They decided that fate was talking to them and started hanging out and dating. They fell in love all over again. When one day at the park, Ezra got hit in the head with a football. When he woke up, he remembered everything but he didn't mention it to Aria til he had decided how to tell her. It was later that next week, that Aria went up to the Attic that she found all her old stuff and found the truth. Aria and Ezra talked and they decided to go back to New York and get back to their old lives to try and remind Aria's memories in hope they would come back. Will she ever regain her memory?


	2. NOT A CHAPTER: Info

**Not another chapter I just wanted to clarify I am NOT stealing MonkeyLovr's story. Im sorry, I should of specified but I originally wrote this story AFTER I read her hers and I wanted to make a continued version. I hadn't planned on sharing it with anyone but I showed the first 5 chapters to my friend and she convinced me to share this on here. I'm sorry about the confusion but I probably should of given her credit for it. So, I apologize for the conclusion and I hope you guys don't give up on my story! I'm very sorry! She has given me permission to submit this so, please no hate and give my story a chance! I will update tomorrow on the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I will try and make them longer.**

Aria's POV

It's been a whole week since we came back to our apartment in New York and it's been great. I cry myself to sleep every night once Ezra has fallen asleep though because I haven't gained my memory back and it hurts and I can see the pain in Ezra's eyes when he tells me the stories of our past and I can't remember a single thing and it hurts me to see that kind of pain in him. I love him so much and I just wish I could remember all our memories. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom and take a shower. I scream when I see the curtain of the shower pull open but I'm relived when I see it's just Ezra. He joins me in the shower and we just shower and he holds me in his protective arms. We finish our shower and go into the kitchen to make breakfast. We sit and talk about what we want to do today. I just can't hold it anymore. I have to tell him. I stop him mid sentence, "Ezra." I look at him with a nervous look. He looks at me confused and says "Babe, what's wrong?" I look and start smiling, "Nothings wrong but, yesterday I got some amazing news." I light my face with excitment as he rushes me to continue. "Yes, what is it?" I smile as big as I can and say "I'm meeting with my editor today and planning a book signing at The Book Galore!" Ezra looks at me with a giant smile and says "Babe, thats amazing!" as he picks me up and puts me on the counter and start having a heated make out session which soon moved over to the bed. After, we finish our "activities" we decided to we should probably get ready and head to the grocery store. I go into the bathroom and start getting ready. I walk over to the shower to get my hair tie I left in there during my shower. But, I didn't know that the floor was still wet and slipped and fell and hit my head on the toilet. Then, everything went black. Ezra's POV I am in my room getting dressed and Aria is in the bathroom getting ready. I pull the shirt over my head and walk over to the closet to get my pair of sneakers when I hear a thud come from the bathroom and run to the bathroom and see a knocked out Aria laying on the floor. I rush over to her and start shaking her while calling 911. After, about 3 minutes of trying to wake Aria back up I hear sirens in the distance. The paramedics come in and take Aria to the hospital while I get in too. I close my eyes and pray that Aria is ok and will be able to come back soon.

**Thank you sooo much to those of you who reviewed my very first story telling me that you loved it! I really appreciate it! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aria's POV **

I woke up the next day in the hospital. My head was throbbing and my foot hurt. I opened my eyes and saw a cast on my foot and I saw no one was in my room and just assumed Ezra was in the cafeteria. So, I decided to close my eyes and just relax. I was just about half asleep, when I heard whispering outside my curtain. Then, I saw my mom and dad walk into the room. I sat up quickly and said "What do you want? Hoping I forgot my memory again so, you can try a drive me and Ezra apart. Well, hate to break it to you, but I remember EVERYTHING." I saw my mom look at the floor, tears coming to her eyes. My dad looked at me and opened the curtain and pecked down the hallway. And, turned back at me and began speaking "Aria, we were actually here to apologize. We were being completely selfish, mean, and totally inconsiderate. Please forgive us, sweetheart?" "You took away the main link of happiness away from me because 'he wasn't right for me'. If he wasn't right for me, he wouldn't of stuck by side through all the shit people put us through back when we were dating. So, no I won't accept your apology because if I had a daughter, I wouldn't care if she was dating a 35 year old. If he made her happy, then, I certain wouldn't deprive her of her happiness because I'm not selfish. Now, I think you both should leave." My mom came up and sat next to my bed and placed her hands on my bed. "Baby, I'm sorry. Please. If I could I would take back everything and I would of came to your wedding and supported you guys but I can't. Please at least think about it. Please, I love you and I just thought I knew what was best for you." "But, you didn't and you had no right to have a say. I'm a grown adult now. This is my life and if I want to start a family and marry Ezra, I can and you can't just control my life." My dad got angry and his face became red as he charged for my bed. "Listen to me you little brat, your going to forgive us and your going to come back to Rosewood." My moms face looked at my dad and gave him a surprised look. "Bryon, what are doing?" "I'm not letting our daughter run away and screw her life up with a selfish guy, who doesn't give a rat's ass about her! He just wants to screw her, like the pedophile he is!" My dad said sternly with some anger. My mom gave him a stern and said "Bryon, that's-" "YOU KNOW WHAT, DAD! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS CALLING HIM THESE STUPID NAMES! He is exactly what the opposite of what you say and NOTHING you can say will EVER change my mind of how I feel about him! I love him and you or no one will EVER change that! So, just leave before Ezra comes back and throws a good punch or harsh words you will never be able to forget!" I said practically yelling. Just then, Ezra came out from behind the curtain and said "Might be a little late for that." My mom and dad whipped their heads around. My mom now had her hand on my arm to let her know she had my side. My dad said, "What the hell are you doing here?" "Well, I don't know, maybe, watching over my girlfriend/wife to keep shit heads like you away." "Well, your obviously not doing a good job, if your keeping her away from me." My dad said trying to make a joke while being sarcastic. "Dad, your not hilarious at all. Now, leave before I call the police because I will. I'm so done with you harassing me and Ezra. I don't give a shit " "Fine. Bye. Come on, Ella." and he began walking away but stopped and turned around, when he didn't hear my mom getting out of the chair. "I'm not coming. Aria is right. We need to stop being selfish and trying to take away the main link to her happiness. So, if you want to continue hating Ezra, do so but I would rather be part of our my daughters life." My mom said with a smile on her face as I saw for the first time, her standing up against my dad. "Fine, but soon, I will say 'I told you so' just wait." "And, as far as you know, you no longer have a wife or a daughter." He gave me a hurt a hurt look and started to say "But, Ar-" "No, Dad, like I said, I'm so fucking done with you and you constantly thinking that Ezra is just out to hurt me. If he really was out to hurt me, don't you think that after so many years of love, dedication, honesty, and trust he would of done it by now? Yeah, probably and him standing here right now, says everything. So, leave before I have to stay in this horrid place because I beat the shit out of you and broke a couple bones in the mean time." He gave all of us a look as if he was hated us and walked out of the room.

**Ezra's POV **

I can't believe Byron had the nerves to come in here and start threatening Aria. I just happy, I came in when I did. Her mom certainly really means it when she says she sorry because she is doing everything she can to help out with Aria. If Aria needs the nurse, she gets the nurse, if Aria needs water, she gets her water. I will admit it is nice to see someone care about Aria about as much I do. Me and Aria were in her room just talking about when she gets home and all that we are going to do, when her mom came in. "Umm... Ezra, your moms here." She said kind of nervous as to how I will act. "What? Where?" I asked now extremely nervous and angry. I bet Byron called her and told her to do try and do something to Aria after telling her everything that happened! Why can't she just leave me and Aria alone. "I don't know where she is. I just saw her walking this way and asking the lady at the front desk which room Aria was in." Ella replied. Right then, my mom came in. "Hello, Ezra, sweetie. How are you? Oh, Aria, honey, are you OK? I heard about your injury. How are you feeling?" My mom said obviously pretending to worry. "Mom, cut the crap! What on earth are you actually doing here? I know your really not worried about Aria or me." My mom smiled at me with a friendly mom type of smile. "Ezra, may I talk to Aria alone? I just want to make sure she is fine." I couldn't believe this. "Considering, your past history of evil, what ever you need to say to Aria, can be said in front of me. So, no. I'm staying right here." My mom turned around toward the door. "I'll just come back later." "Good luck with that." I said and gave her a sarcastic smile. She gave me a 'real' smile and walked away. God, when will she drop it and leave us alone!

** Aria's POV **

Today I finally get to go home! I hate hospitals. My mom went home to get her stuff because she finally found a house and my dad was working today so, she won't have to see him when she moves out. So, it was just me and Ezra. I was currently changing back into my clothes to go home that Ezra brought me from the apartment. I was still a little sore in my arms from not moving around a lot so Ezra helped me. Once we finally, get me all dressed again Ezra grabs his jacket and starts to walk to the curtain. "I'm going to go get the discharge papers signed. I'll be right back." "OK. Thanks! Love you." I take a few steps forward and give him a peck on the kiss. "Love you too." He said and walked out to the waiting room. I got everything together and was putting my stuff in my purse. When I heard a voice outside my room. A voice I particularly, one I did not like. I ran to the curtain and peaked out the curtain. And, saw her but not the her I was expecting. I screamed and ran down the hall and gave her a giant hug. "HANNA! Oh my god, I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" She started laughing and said "Well, me and the girls were having lunch when Ezra called us and told us what was going on and that you were in the hospital so, we came here as soon as we could. We would of came earlier but we had to work and make sure the guys were OK alone for a few days and didn't break everything." We both started laughing. "So, wait. Emily and Spencer are here too?" "Yeah, they were trying the 2nd floor because Ezra wasn't answering his texts so we didn't know what floor." Hanna said looking around for them. Then, Hanna's phone rang and she pulled it out of her normally large purse. "It's Emily." She hit answer and put the phone to her ear. "I found her. 1st floor." And, she rung. And, I laughed and started walking to my room. "What is so funny?" She said as she speed walked to catch up with me. I just kept walking and laughing. "Aria! What is so funny?!" Once, we finally got to my room. I spun around and faced her."You just said '1st floor' and hung up." "And?" I laughed and simply said "Never mind." And, giggled and turned back to packing my stuff. "What-" That's when we heard a screams.


	5. Chapter 4: Coming Home to Memories

**Aria's POV**  
Today I finally get to go home! I hate hospitals. My mom went home to get her stuff because she finally found a house and my dad was working today so, she won't have to see him when she moves out. So, it was just me and Ezra. I was currently changing back into my clothes to go home that Ezra brought me from the apartment. I was still a little sore in my arms from not moving around a lot so Ezra helped me. Once we finally, get me all dressed again Ezra grabs his jacket and starts to walk to the curtain. "I'm going to go get the discharge papers signed. I'll be right back." "OK. Thanks! Love you." I take a few steps forward and give him a peck on the kiss. "Love you too." He said and walked out to the waiting room. I got everything together and was putting my stuff in my purse. When I heard a voice outside my room. A voice I particularly, one I did not like. I ran to the curtain and peaked out the curtain. And, saw her but not the her I was expecting. I screamed and ran down the hall and gave her a giant hug. "HANNA! Oh my god, I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" She started laughing and said "Well, me and the girls were having lunch when Ezra called us and told us what was going on and that you were in the hospital so, we came here as soon as we could. We would of came earlier but we had to work and make sure the guys were OK alone for a few days and didn't break everything." We both started laughing. "So, wait. Emily and Spencer are here too?" "Yeah, they were trying the 2nd floor because Ezra wasn't answering his texts so we didn't know what floor." Hanna said looking around for them. Then, Hanna's phone rang and she pulled it out of her normally large purse. "It's Emily." She hit answer and put the phone to her ear. "I found her. 1st floor." And, she rung. And, I laughed and started walking to my room. "What is so funny?" She said as she speed walked to catch up with me. I just kept walking and laughing. "Aria! What is so funny?!" Once, we finally got to my room. I spun around and faced her."You just said '1st floor' and hung up." "And?" I laughed and simply said "Never mind." And, giggled and turned back to packing my stuff. "What-" That's when we heard a screams.  
I turned around and saw the Emily and Spencer running to pull me into a hug. I screamed and we all started group hugging, even Hanna while we all laughed. Even harder when Ezra came running in and said "Aria! Are you OK? I heard-. Oh, never mind. I see what the screaming is about." We couldn't help but laugh at him. Once we got all my stuff together we got into our cars and headed over to our apartment with the girls following behind us in their car. We got to the apartment and we went inside. As soon as I walked in, I gasped. "SURPRISE!" I was speechless. "Ez, Ezra, did you do this?" I turned to face him. He smiled and put his hand on my waist. "Yes. I know how much you hate hospitals so I thought you might want to have everyone you love at the apartment just to hang out and have a good time." He said. "Omg! Thank you so much. I love you!" I gave him and kiss and when to go hang out with everyone. The rest of the night consisted of laughing and joking with the people I love. We had an awesome time. No one was there to cause drama, no one tried to hurt anyone, well, other than the occasional joking around smack. It was a great day and night. Plus, when everyone left me and Ezra had some, you know, 'fun'. Let's just say, I slept REALLY well.

**Ezra's POV**

I slept really well last night. Especially, after our 'activities'. It felt so good to finally be able to fall asleep in a bed again and have Aria curled up in my arms. I missed her so much! I know I saw her everyday in the hospital but I just missed this. Waking up in the morning and watching her sleep while she looked so peaceful. I dream sometimes that one morning, she will remember everything and things will go back to the way they were before the crash. I tell her the stories and I can tell she doesn't remember them, but she can see them happening. I hope she does remember. But, I really doubt it. At least, I remembered otherwise who knows what our parents would of done to keep us apart even more. I love watching Aria sleep. She's just so peaceful in her sleep. Plus, I love hearing her quiet, sweet snores, I love and missed so much. I was thinking about her and her beautiful snoring and just her beauty in general when she jerked up and started breathing heavily. "Aria. Are you OK? Was it another nightmare?" Every since her dad visited her at the hospital that day, she has been having nightmares of her dad coming and trying to take her away. Aria just looked at me and smiled with the most joy I've ever seen on anyone. I give her a confusing look. "What?" What on earth could she be thinking about? Is she thinking about what she wants to do? We've been talking about if we want to get divorced and then, wait for the right time and get remarried with a wedding she would actually remember or if we just want to stay married since we both were are in love and we are legally married. Did she finally decide with something that she is happy with? "Ez..." "Yeah?" I give her a confusing look kind of excited, yet, scared of what she is about to say. "I think I remember."

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I haven't been getting very many reviews but TONS of views so I think I am going to start saying, for now, 5 reviews=new chapter. If I get more than 5. Then, I will raise the amount. Hope you guys enjoy. Those of you who do review, I REALLY appreciate it! I love you all and hope you liked this chapter. Please give me some ideas for new chapters. I've been having pretty bad writers block. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	6. NOTE

**Okay, so no one has given me any reviews for Chapter 4! I need 5 reviews in order to post again! I really wanna post soon but I want to make sure you guys like it and give me any ideas you want. Please review anything, ideas, suggestions, tips, or even just saying 'hi'. Love you, guys though! Thank you for all the views. :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
